How Could I Fail?
by I'llBeYourDandelion
Summary: Katniss doesn't volunteer in time, and Prim is forced to compete in the Games. Mostly Katniss's POV, occasional Prim POV. T for Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it sucks. There will be more chapters to this. Originally, it was going to be a oneshot, but then I got inspired and decided to expand it. But enough of me talking. Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not Suzanne Collins and do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

It's time for one young boy and one young girl to be sent to their deaths. This is the reaping. Where our district's escort, Effie Trinket, draws a slip from a bowl containing thousands of girl's names, and one slip from a bowl containing thousands of boys'. The odds must be in your favor.

Prim, my little sister, is worried sick. She has just turned twelve. Her name has been entered into that big reaping ball. Prim's name is one of thousands. I reassure her by telling her this, adding on that the odds are in her favor and she won't be reaped. But to be honest, I think I'm worried sick too. I can't bear the thought of little Prim going into the brutal games. I'd do anything to keep Effie from pulling out her one slip.

Prim's got her hand encased in mine, and I give her petite hand a squeeze. We have to break contact, however, as we naturally segregate into groups by age and gender. I'm with some other girls my age, but no chatter is being attempted. First because everyone's too nervous, some to the point of nausea, and second because I'm just not a very social girl. I look over through the crowd, and immediately make eye contact with my hunting partner and very close friend, Gale.

Gale. I'm not sure I could bear watching him be slaughtered either, even though he's not near small or meek like Prim. We've become so close; it would almost be the same. Gale, however, I couldn't volunteer for. He's a boy. Gale is eighteen, so this is his last reaping. The odds have been in his favor up until now. I just hope they don't mess everything up.

Effie has begun talking in her funny Capitol accent Gale and I always mock in the woods. We must listen to a speech, the same given every year. It's about the rebellion, the Dark Days, and how the "glorious" Hunger Games came to be. Finally, it's time for our tributes to be reaped.

The air is almost unbearably filled with feelings. Anxiety. Nausea. Nervousness. Nobody wants to be reaped. In our district, people thrown into the arena are already dead. District 12 has had no victor in twenty-four years. Effie's hand is in the girl's reaping bowl. She has plucked out one slip, and moves back to the microphone to read the name of the girl whose fate is to be deceased. I hold my breath, and clear myself of any weakness. Effie speaks.

The name that slips through her puffed-up lips is Primrose Everdeen.

_No! No no no!_ My brain and heart scream in unison. Prim looks on the verge of tears as strong, sturdy Peacekeepers lead her to the stage. They're almost there, too, until my thoughts snap me back. That's my Prim. She won't go into the arena. She can't. She'll die!

Effie's heels are clicking away to the Justice Building. I screech and run out of the crowd, hitting at the two Peacekeepers that approach me, trying to fight my way to the stage, to Prim. But they're much stronger than I am. They each grab an arm, almost cutting off the circulation to my hands. As they pull me away, all I can think to myself is, _how could I fail Prim?_

* * *

**And there you have it! Obviously I'm new to FanFiction, so if this comes out formatted really weird, I apologize. Also, let me know if this chapter was too short or whatever. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Again, sorry if this is short compared to what you normally read. Also, big thanks to my first reviewer, andreaanimals! I woke up, checked my email, and was like, "Oh my gosh!" But here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not Suzanne Collins and do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

I wipe my few tears off vigorously on the cloth of my dress, and I'm rewarded with stinging red eyes. But I can't cry in front of Prim. She looks up to me as a strong big sister who protects her. _Protected her_, I think and swallow a sob that is threatening to escape me.

When I'm finally ready, I weakly push open the door to the Justice Building, trying to keep only Prim on my mind, but failing once again. My thoughts stray to my mother, and my hatred for her doubles as I think of how she couldn't even come and say good-bye to her child for the last time. She was weak. I don't doubt that at the moment she's sitting on her bed, with that same blank stare she had when my father died. This time, there will be not even the slightest tolerance. I will hate her forever. I will never let her do my hair again.

While I'm standing in the doorway, another tear slides down my cheek, and I curse myself for getting distracted. If I wish to see Prim one last time, I must go now. I practically run down the hallway until I get to a door with two Peacekeepers outside of it. They are the Peacekeepers that restrained me at the Reaping, and I can tell by the glare they give me that they have not forgotten our last encounter.

"I would like to see my sister." I say, trying to sound confident. But my voice wobbles a bit, and I silently curse myself again. One Peacekeeper gives a grunt and opens the door for me. The other reminds me I have only three minutes, more harshly than he needed to. As soon as I step inside, Prim runs to me and squeezes my middle, not letting go.

"Katniss," she chokes through her sobs. It's taking everything I have to not break down, let the emotion take control of me. "Where's Mom?" she adds with a whimper. I have to swallow hard before replying.

"Prim," I start off shaky, and have to set my voice straight before continuing. "Prim, Mom isn't coming." Another sob from Prim. "Shh, Prim. Prim, it'll be okay." _Lying. _I think to myself. _You're lying._ I stroke Prim's back and then slowly detach her from me. In that moment, I get a wild idea.

"Prim, I need you to listen." I say, holding her face in my hands. "When they say it's time for me to go, you go." Prim's breathing quickens and more tears come running down her face. "Prim, you need to go back to Mom. Go home. I'll go for you."

"Katniss, they're not going to let you." Prim sniffles and wipes her face on her hand, smearing the tears around.

"They will." I say, raising my voice and finally pushing the emotion away. "They will, Prim. I'll make them." There is a sound of a door creaking open, and I know I must act now. "Prim, I love you." I whisper, and give her a gentle shove towards the door. Prim moves slowly, as if she's still not sure of this plan. I give her another gentle shove, ignoring the Peacekeepers. When she's finally almost out of the door, the Peacekeepers jump into action.

The first Peacekeeper, the one who grunted at me, grabs Prim's arm and forces her back into the room. She gives a small yelp, and I lunge forward, only to have my arms taken behind my back by the second Peacekeeper. I kick at him, trying to free myself, but his grip only tightens.

"Miss," he growls. "You need to go."

"No. I volunteer." I hiss back at him. The first Peacekeeper grabs my left shoulder and shoves me forward, towards the door, but I resist. Prim can't go into the Games. She can't. And she won't. I scream for Prim, but the Peacekeepers are too strong. One hits my head with his fist, and my vision blurs. I feel my body going limp. He repeats this action, and the last thing I hear before I slip out of consciousness is Prim crying.

* * *

**By the way, I am my own editor, so if you notice any mistakes, I apologize.**


End file.
